metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
FOXHOUND equipment
Operating as a U.S. Army special forces unit, FOXHOUND utilized a wide range of equipment and advanced technology in order to carry out top-secret missions within enemy territory. While undertaking sneaking missions, operatives did not wear a formal uniform, nor did they possess anything that could give away their identity or nationality (such as insignias, military clothing labels, or instruction labels). The only equipment that was permitted were a radio and motion-sensing radar. All other items were to be procured on-site. However, there were other uniforms and equipment that were permitted when not on sneaking missions (such as direct warfare or during military drills). 1970s When FOXHOUND was first formed (unofficially) during the San Hieronymo Takeover, the circumstances of its formation prevented them from having an organized form of equipment, but they nevertheless utilized some weapons and equipment that were procured on site or came with some members. Weapons Main article *Mk22 *M1911A1 *Single Action Army *MAC-10 *Uzi *Scorpion *AK-47 *M16A1 *XM177E2 *SVD *Mosin Nagant *M37 *M870 *M63 *RPG-7 *Grenade *Stun grenade *Chaff grenade *Smoke grenade *Claymore *GA-KO *Magazine *TNT *Spetsnaz knife *Survival Knife *Ballistic shield Equipment Main article *Medical kits *Rations *Pentazemin *Thermal goggles *Night-vision goggles *Body armor *Mine detector *Cardboard box *Handheld radio Vehicles * Two stolen Ural-4320 transport trucks (with the tarpaulin on)The first truck was stolen by Roy Campbell and Naked Snake/Big Boss shortly after escaping from the prison on San Hieronymo. The second truck was stolen when Elisa defected to Snake's resistence and helped them escape from the guest house. 1990s Uniform Fatigues Due to FOXHOUND's status as a black ops/infiltration unit, it had no official uniform such as a service uniform or battle dress uniform. Instead, it had only a field uniform. Field uniforms of various camouflage patterns were used in different terrain and climates. Also, a special type of stealth suit, known as the "Chameleon Suit" could be equipped, which utilizes internal temperature and optical sensors, along with a special type of polyester shield, known as a "Camouflage Screen," that provides very low radar reflection. Its name stems from the fact that it allows the user to effectively blend in with the environment, like a chameleon. The effectiveness of each uniform within several different types of environment is shown below, represented as a percentage (Camouflage Index). Note: the Chameleon Suit changes color depending on the surroundings, maintaining a high Camo Index. An earlier form of the Camouflage Index system was used in 1964 by the FOX Unit, with the main difference being that a poor state of camouflage was represented by a negative value. The Field Drab and White uniforms also seem to be notable improvements on the Olive Drab and Snow uniforms used by FOX, respectively, since they can be utilized in a wider variety of environments. The members of Liquid Snake's squad in the 2000s wore trenchcoats similar in design to that worn by former commander Big Boss. Technology used in the Chameleon Suit resembles that of the OctoCamo, developed by Hal Emmerich of Philanthropy, in 2014. Boots FOXHOUND boots were developed from the many advancements in jungle and combat boot design, that various special forces have used. The boots have noise-dampening properties, which, as the name implies, suppress footstep noises that could compromise the success of a sneaking mission, as well as a “footstep jamming system” to fool enemy pursuers. The boots are also installed with an iron plate in case of traps, such as Punji stakes. Bandana The bandana is primarily used to prevent sweat or blood falling from the forehead into one's eyes, but it can also act as a cooling or heating device, depending on certain chemical reactions that can be employed. Gloves Designed to decrease perspiration rate on the hands so as to prevent slipping. Socks, underwear, and towels Combat gear *Ammunition belt *Leather harness *Low temperature ammo cases *Flexible straps *Suspenders *Thermos *Backpack *Others Equipment Goggles FOXHOUND operatives utilized specialized goggles that protect against wind and sand, and are equipped with infra-red capability that allow them to be used as night-vision goggles. It also has a miniature fan and temperature sensors that automatically remove moisture from the lens should it reach 70%. Binoculars These are highly specialized binoculars that are installed with various NASA-developed technology, normally used in planetary-exploration. They are capable of visual analysis greater than that of the naked eye. However, these are rarely used due to their large size and weight. Radio Up until the end of the 20th century, FOXHOUND operatives often used a special wireless transceiver to communicate via satellite to anywhere in the world. Utilizing burst-signal conversion via computers, the decoding of any transmissions was made difficult, even if intercepted by enemy forces. However, if a FOXHOUND member is captured by the enemy during a FOXHOUND operation, the operative is also under orders to detonate both the wireless transceiver and the headset in order to ensure that the enemy is kept secret about NATO's involvement. An improved version, known as the Codec, was developed in the early 2000s, and adopted by FOXHOUND shortly before its disbandment. The radio is the most important piece of equipment in covert operations, since communication of developing intel is vital to the success of any mission. Wireless headset A lightweight flexible headset equipped with a high-performance microphone. It is capable of amplifying sounds without the need for a loudspeaker due to a device that directly stimulates the small ear bones. If an operative is captured by the enemy during a mission, the operative is under orders to detonate both the headset and the wireless transceiver in order to keep the enemy unaware of NATO's involvement. After the Codec was developed, the calltone identification device was completely concealed from view during sneaking missions, implanted directly into the operative’s body and operated via a bionic ear. This would allow communication with mission support personnel in the event of enemy capture. Motion-sensing radar The Reactive Radar was invented in 1998 and first utilized in Operation Intrude F014. It is able to detect and pinpoint personnel and objects moving within close range. It also houses various sensors in order to detect hazards such as nerve gas or mines (when coupled with a mine detector). This was eventually replaced by the Soliton Radar, developed alongside the Codec in the early 2000s. This new radar incorporated the representation of enemy fields of vision, by detecting electromagnetic waves resulting from biological reactions within a person. Both types of radar, however, could be rendered useless by electronic jamming if the enemy detected an intruder. Parachute Equipped with "anti-inversion skirt netting" to prevent inversion of the canopy during deployment, this is essential for low altitude skydiving. It can be opened at heights as low as 150 meters above ground and is invisible to enemy radar. This modified parachute is often used in operations where the only effective means of infiltrating enemy territory is via a low-altitude skydiving jump. Electromagnetic compass A compass that was developed as a result of monopole theory. It is designed to work in areas that jam normal compasses, such as dense jungles. Knife Two types of knives were usually carried in sneaking missions: a Close-Quarters Combat knife developed by FOXHOUND and an army survival knife. Solid Snake did not often use a combat knife (until sometime after the Big Shell Incident), due to him not being "a fan of blades." This was because of Snake's reluctance to utilize CQC, in order to distance himself from FOXHOUND's former commander, Big Boss, whom he considered to be a traitor to the unit. L-shaped flashlight Durable, waterproof flashlight equipped with clip, allowing attachment to a belt or pocket for hands-free operation. Water canteen A drinking water bottle designed to be used by soldiers in the field. Camouflage mat A mat that can be laid down and crawled under to conceal oneself from view. Bug repellent A substance applied to skin and clothing to keep away insects, and arthropods in general. Antidotes and electronic micro-suction pump Items used to counteract snake and insect venom. Emergency medical kit A collection of supplies and equipment that provide aid for survival in an emergency. Vitamin pills, Origo-all P, salt Water purification pills Pills used to obtain drinking water from untreated sources (e.g., rivers, lakes, etc.). Rations A canned or pre-packaged meal, easily prepared and eaten, transported by soldiers on the battlefield. Wire cutters Pliers intended for the cutting of wire fences. Weapons Automatic handgun * Beretta 92SB-F or Smith & Wesson M459 Submachine gun (SMG) *Ingram MAC-11 or Heckler & Koch MP5 Note: the firearms used are dependent on the nature of the mission. Notes References Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake - User's Manual (1990) Category:Equipment